SG1's Single Mom
by Rose Stetson
Summary: What would have happened in the series if Sam had adopted Cassie? SJ eventually...
1. Singularity

SG-1's Single Mom

_What would have happened if Sam had adopted Cassie?_

**Tag scene from "Singularity"- the rest of the episode supports my plot line, so here's my alternate ending…

* * *

**

"So, how sure were you?" Daniel asked.

"I can't explain it, Daniel. I just knew." Sam explained.

"A mother's instinct, perhaps?" Teal'c asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Subtle, Teal'c, but no." She said, smiling.

"No." Daniel insisted. "Teal'c has a point there. You are adopting Cassie, so you're her mother."

Sam half-nodded her head, thinking. "I hadn't really thought about it like that. Thanks."

Cassie walked over, holding the dog that Jack had given her.

"Whoa! What have you got there?" Sam asked, chuckling at the size of the dog in comparison with the little girl.

"It's a dog. Jack says it's an Earth rule. Every kid HAS to have a dog." She replied, proudly.

Sam looked at Jack. "Oh, really?"

"Uh, Cassie, why don't you let me take the dog for a little walk? Teal'c, know anything about dogs?" Jack asked, trying to avoid Sam's amused glare.

"Nothing." He responded, following Jack's hint. Daniel followed suit, leaving Sam and Cassie alone on the park bench.

"Cassandra," Sam began. "I, uh, wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to come and live with me?" She asked.

The young girl smiled. "I would love to!" She threw her arms around Sam's neck. "I love you."

Sam closed her eyes as she embraced Cassie. A feeling of indescribable joy and love overwhelmed her. "I love you too."

As they pulled apart, Cassandra's eyes showed a piqued curiosity. "What are those?"

Sam's eyes followed in the direction that her finger was pointing. "Ah…those are swing."

"We didn't have any of those in…"

"Toronto." Sam finished, quickly.

Cassandra's smile widened. "Right…Toronto. They look like fun."

"They are." Sam said, standing up and offering her hand to her soon-to-be daughter as they walked over to the swings. Cassie started running, and her hand slipped from Sam's.

"Come on, Mom!"

* * *

Jack, Teal'c and Daniel walked around the park, leisurely, dog in tow.

"So, Jack, how are you going to convince Sam to keep the dog?" Daniel asked, partially amused.

"I've already taken care of that." Jack said, smugly.

"But telling young Cassandra Carter that it is an Earth rule…" Teal'c deduced.

A wicked grin capitalized Jack's face. "You got it!"

The group lapsed into a comfortable silence and stopped at a nearby park bench.

"So, now what?"

"Now what, what?" Jack asked.

"Now that Sam's adopting Cassandra, what happens next?"

"I don't know, she'll probably start dating someone, get married, have a few more kids…I don't know, Daniel…It's up to her now." He said, waving his hands around as he looked studiously at the ground.

"I meant about SG-1." Daniel continued.

"Oh, well, she's going to request some more flexible hours. Not pull all-nighters at the base as often…stuff like that."

"And SG-1?"

"She's going civilian, Danny. Kind of like you. That way, she can have the option of calling in sick."

"And if the SGC should need her expertise?" Teal'c asked, cocking his head to one side and raising an eyebrow.

"One of us will stay with Cassie, or she'll sleep over at Doc Fraiser's." Jack said. "Listen, Sam's going to be a great mom, and we're just going to have to do our best to help her out and support her."

"What's the problem, Jack?" Daniel asked, eyeing his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem to have some unresolved irritation with Captain Carter's decision." Teal'c observed.

Jack just looked at the dog. "I just…I don't know how I'll ever be able to tell Cassie that she's lost another mom."

"Well, we'll just cross that bridge if we get there." Daniel said, logically.

"Yeah."

"Besides, I don't think either one of them could really be happier right now." Daniel continued as all three men watched Sam push Cassie on the swings, both of them laughing and giggling together.

"She has adjusted quickly to her new role." Teal'c said, voicing the other men's thoughts.

"She's a natural, Teal'c." Jack said, watching her with an added interest that the other men would never see. After all, a woman with kids really added to her beauty.

* * *

_I have a couple episodes that could really change if Sam were to be Cassie's mother, instead of Janet, so here we go..._


	2. In The Line of Duty Part 1

_A/N: Sam didn't go with the team to deal with Apophis's attack on Earth in Season 1._

"In the Line of Duty"

Sam was running late for work, and anxiously hurrying to get her cup of coffee, throw on her clothes and get Cassie off to school.

"Cassie! I'm late for work! Come and eat your breakfast so you won't miss your bus!" Sam called down the hall to her daughter.

"Mom, I don't have school today." Cassie replied calmly as she entered the kitchen fully dressed.

"What?" A frazzled Sam asked as she poured her coffee into a thermos.

"It's a Teacher Work Day."

"Oh, Cassie, I didn't want to hear that." Sam exclaimed, closing her eyes.

"Can't I just go to work with you?"

"No, Cassie. I'm going off-world today." Sam sighed, sealing the thermos. "I guess I'll just have to call Janet." She reached for her car keys, purse, and cell phone. "All right. In the car. If Janet can't take you, you'll have to stay in the lab."

She nodded, submissively. "Okay." A wicked grin caught Sam's eye.

"What?"

"Does that mean I get to play with Jack's play station?"

Sam had to laugh. "In the car."


	3. In The Line of Duty Part 2

Sam breathed deeply, trying to calm herself despite the battle raging all around. What had begun as simple reconnaissance had turned into a blood bath. Thank goodness Janet had been able to watch Cassie. At least now, Sam could concentrate on getting out alive instead of how worried Cassie would be.

The image of a man's lifeless body filled her view and she ran toward it.

"Let's go Captain, those gliders are coming back around!" She paused at the sound of O'Neill's voice.

"This man's alive!" She countered.

"We cannot wait!"

She disregarded her commanding officer's suggestion and hurried to the body.

She could hear painful gasps for breath and could feel a faint pulse. Instantly, she began CPR, but as she carefully placed her lips over his, she felt something slimy jump into her mouth. She jerked back in horror. He had tried to kiss her! But as disconcerting as that thought was, it was nothing compared to the way she felt about the voice that had started to fill her thoughts.

"Carter! We've got to go! You alright?"

She looked up to find the Colonel right there. "Yeah." She said taking a deep breath.

"Let's get him outta here, come on." He said, trying to pull the dead man up.

"Dead! Had some kind of seizure. Bit his own tongue." She said, except it wasn't her…it was the voice that was in her head.

They arrived at the Gate and jumped through. They arrived into the Gate room to find medical teams scattered around.

"Carter? You okay?" He asked again.

She had a headache, but she shook it off and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

She walked into the infirmary for her physical knowing that if Janet did an MRI, she wouldn't pass.

"Sorry to have to do this. Right, open." She said, as she placed a tongue depressor on Sam's tongue and looked at it with her penlight. "You had a sort throat lately?"

"A little, why?"

"There's a small abrasion back there. I have to do a swab." She opened a swab. "And open." She swiftly scraped it against the back of Sam's throat. "Okay! You just let me know if it gets worse." 

**She knows…they're going to lock me up because I'm a goa'uld!**

_I am not Goa'uld! I am a Tok'ra!_

"I'm free to go out tomorrow, though, right? We're searching for possible relocation sites for the Nasyians."

"Sure!"

**What the hell is a Tok'ra?**

_We are anatomically distant relatives of the Goa'uld, but we're actually friends of the…_

"Sam, are you feeling okay?" Janet asked, concerned.

She blinked. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh. Yeah. Listen, can you take Cassie tonight? I have to work on the naquadah experiments until late tonight."

Janet nodded, puzzled. "Sure."

Sam smiled. "Thanks."

She jumped off the cot and headed toward her lab.

Janet, who had been writing something on her chart called after her. "Cassie's still in my office. I'm sure she would like to…" She looked up and found no one there to listen to her. "See you."

Jack walked in. "Talking to yourself, Doc?"

"Colonel, did you notice anything strange about Sam?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Just seemed a little distracted."

"That's what has me worried. She said she had to stay late and work on the naquadah experiments, so she asked me to take Cassie overnight.

"Yeah?" Jack asked, wondering what was so odd about the request.

"She didn't even go and say 'hi' to Cassie before she bounded off for her lab." Janet said, clearly confused.

"Well, that's a little weird." Jack quipped.

"Yeah…anyway, you're probably here for your physical."

"Oh yeah…you know me. I just couldn't wait." Jack said, sarcastically.

Janet smiled. "Come with me."


End file.
